PUNISHMENT
by Binnie28
Summary: Terinspirasi dari perang LeoBin di Fancafe. Warning: Yaoi, BoysLove, Mature, LeoBin Vixx.


[Skor Panahan Jadi Topik Chatting, Leo Tuntut Permintaan Maaf Dari Hongbin VIXX!]

.

.

Pada tanggal 11 Januari lalu, salah satu member VIXX, Hongbin, sedang chatting dengan para penggemarnya melalui akun twitter resminya. Di antara topik yang dibahasnya adalah skor panahan Leo ketika ISAC 2017 lalu.

Dalam twitternya, ia bertanya,

"Official Fancafe! Skor panahan Taekwoonie Hyung?"

Tentunya tak sedikit yang menjawab petanyaan tersebut. Leo sendiri mendapatkan skor dalam cabang olahraga panah adalah 0-7-0. Skor dan kegagalannya ini bahkan sempat menjadi topik pembicaraan di kalangan netizen ketika ISAC 2017 lalu.

Ternyata, pertanyaan tersebut mengundang sang pemanah geram dan mencoba melakukan penyerangan balik. Namun, sayangnya gertakan tersebut tak berpengaruh pada Hongbin VIXX dan bahkan ditengah-tengah percakapan, member lain juga ikut membantu Hongbin, yaitu Ravi.

Berikut percakapan Leo dan Hongbin VIXX di twitter:

.

.

.

Leo : Itu terlihat seperti kamu sedang bersenang-senang dengan chatting di fancafe resmi? Haruskah aku ungkapkan ID dari game yang baru saja kamu mainkan?

Hongbin : Kamu bahkan tidak tahu apa ID-ku... kkekekk

Leo: Itu bukan ID-mu?

Ravi : Hmm, Itu bukan ID-nya...

Leo : Aksi kedua telah dimulai. Aku akan menunggu permintaan maaf resmi darimu. Jika kamu tidak minta maaf, aku akan memberitahu ID-mu ke publik..

Hongbin : kekekekekkekekeke... Jadi, kamu tidak tahu. Sekarang, aku akan mengunci pintu dan bermain game kekekkekekek...

.

.

.

Wkwkwk lalu bagaimana kah perang keduanya akan berakhir? Siapa yang akan menang?

Bagaimana cara Leo meminta permintaan maaf dari Hongbin?

.

.

.

.

HERE WE GO!

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Punishment

Author : Kong Binnie

Main cast: Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Abang Leo dan Lee Hongbin a.k.a Eneng Bibin :v Lol

Rated : M *Anak kecil menjauh*

Genre : Kekerasan dalam rumah tangga *Becanda* yang pasti ini YAOI, Boys Love. Humor *Dikit banget nget et et*

Warning :

INI MENGANDUNG KONTEN DEWASA, ANAK KECIL TOLONG MENJAUH. YANG GAK SUKA JANGAN MEMBACA PLEASE!

Declaimer: Dengan berat hati saya katakan Vixx bukan milik saya, mereka milik Jellfy dan orang tuanya.

Warning : Typo bertebaran kaya debu, EYD tidak sesuai, BoysLove, Matur, berisi konten dewasa, cerita pasaran, humor garing krenyes-kreyes bikin mules.

Untuk temen ku, nihh... FF Requestan mu. Ini FF rated M pertama yg ku buat, jadi maklun kalau kekurangannya banyak buanget... Sampe di masukkan karung(?) aja gk muat *Apaan Sih* :'v

Ok

WASPADALAH

WASPADALAH

WASPADALAH

WASPADALAH

WASPAD_ *Di tendang ke Mark*

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

* * *

Hongbin tertawa cekikikan ketika mengingat perangnya bersama Leo beberapa menit lalu di Fancafe. Rasanya selalu menyenangkan ketika berhasil mengerjai para hyungnya, terutama N hyung yang pada dasarnya memang selalu jadi bahan bullyan.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Hongbin melangkah memasuki kamarnya, sesekali ia berjinjit agar tak menimbulkan suara. Perlahan ia mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan mendesah lega ketika sudah merasa aman.

Tentu saja, jangan harap Hongbin masih merasa aman setelah membangunkan Singa yang sedang tertidur. Berdo'a saja semoga Leo hyung tidak benar-benar marah padanya.

Atau kalau tidak... Berdoa saja semoga Hongbin masih bisa hidup hingga besok pagi.

Masih tertawa kecil, Hongbin berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Berbaring secara perlahan di atas lapisan seprei lembut berwarna putih. Mendesah pelan, Hongbin memejamkan matanya. Merasakan kenyamanan berbaring di pulau kapuknya tersayang.

Hampir saja Hongbin akan terbang ke alam mimpi, sebelum tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Ia terlonjak kaget, menatap pintu kamarnya dengan horror.

"Hongbin-ah, aku tau kau di dalam. Buka pintunya. Kau harus minta maaf padaku"

Leo Hyung.

Ohh... Astaga!

Hongbin berdiri dengan panik, ia mondar-mandir di dalam kamar dengan risau.

"Aduh mati aku, Leo hyung benar-benar marah" Rutuknya pelan.

"Hongbin, buka pintunya" Teriak Leo sambil tetap mengedor-ngedor pintu.

"Tidak mau" Jawab Hongbin cepat.

"Kau harus minta maaf padaku" teriak Leo dari luar kamar. Hongbin terkikik geli.

"Aku kan tidak punya salah apa-apa hyung, kenapa harus minta maaf?" Ucap Hongbin tanpa dosa, Hongbin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, menahan ledakan tawa yang ingin keluar.

Adududu Hongbin itu ya, gak ada kapoknya kalau ngerjain orang. Bukannya nyari aman, malah tambah nyari masalah.

Gak takut di terkam(?) Leo ya?!

Leo yang mendengar ucapan Hongbin jadi geram sendiri. Gak salah apa-apa katanya, what the hell.

Minta di gigit ya tuh anak.

Dengan marah Leo menggedor pintu dengan lebih keras, ia tidak peduli jika pintunya rusak. Yang penting ia bisa mendapatkan Hongbin, dan menyuruhnya minta maaf.

Atau mungkin juga memberikannya hukuman.

Kedengarannya bagus!

"Hongbin buka pintunya, atau kalau tidak akan ku dobrak pintunya" Hongbin bukannya takut mendengar ancaman Leo, ia malah tertawa geli.

"Hyung, Kau menggendongku saja tidak kuat. Masa mau mendobrak pintu, tidak mungkin... Khekhekhe"

Terkadang Hongbin bersikap terlalu Arogan, mungkin seseorang harus mengajarinya cara bersikap dengan baik.

Dan Leo tidak keberatan untuk melakukannya.

Mungkin nanti ia bisa menyuruh Hongbin membersihkan WC selama sebulan penuh sebagai hukuman, atau menyuruhnya lari keliling lapangan 50 putaran, dan sepertinya menyuruh dia berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan sebelah kaki terangkat dan kedua tangan di atas kepala bukan ide yang buruk.

Leo tidak sabar untuk melihat Hongbin yang arogan menyesali perbuatannya.

Huahahaha...

Tersenyum miring, Leo mundur beberapa langkah dari depan pintu. Setelah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan memusatkan semua tenaga pada satu titik. Leo bergerak maju, dan menendang pintu kamar dengan kekuatan penuh.

Braakk

Dengan sekali tendangan pintu kamar yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini terbuka lebar, menampilkan Hongbin yang sedang berdiri dengan tatapan horor, dan mulut yang mengap-mengap tak percaya.

Beruntung semua member lain sedang pergi ke luar, sehingga Leo yakin Hongbin tidak akan bisa lari dari cengkramannya.

Leo menatap Hongbin dan mengeluarkan smirk terbaiknya, perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri Hongbin dengan setiap langkah penuh ancaman. Tubuh Hongbin berdiri kaku, ini jauh di luar perkiraannya. Dengan langkah tidak pasti ia bergerak mundur, dan memekik kecil ketika ia malah terjatuh di atas tempat tidur. Seringaian Leo semakin lebar, ia mempercepat langkahnya dan menerjang Hongbin di atas tempat tidur. Hongbin kembali memekik kaget, ia segera berdiri dan pergi menjauh sehingga membuat Leo jatuh tengkurap di atas tempat tidur. Tidak ingat situasi, Hongbin malah terkikik geli. Leo menggeram marah, ia segera berdiri dan kembali berusaha menangkap Hongbin. Dengan panik, pemuda yang lebih muda berlari menghindar ke sudut ruangan, dan tentu saja Leo mengikuti setiap pergerakannya.

Entah bodoh atau lupa, Hongbin terus berlari menghindari Leo di dalam kamar. Tidak terpikir sekalipun untuk keluar dari kamar, agar kesempatan menjauh dari Leo semakin besar.

Mungkin Hongbin lupa, karena terlalu panik.

Hongbin melempar bantal ketika Leo hampir menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Leo terdorong ke belakang dengan bantal yang mendarat di wajahnya.

"HONGBIN" Leo semakin marah, ia membuang bantal sembarangan dan kembali mencoba menangkap Hongbin dengan kemarahan stadium akhir.

"Huaaaa..."

Hongbin berteriak panik ketika Leo berhasil menangkap nya, dan memekik ketika ia di lemparkan ke atas tempat tidur dengan keras dengan Leo berada di atasnya.

Namun Hongbin tidak mudah menyerah begitu saja, kedua tangan kecilnya mencoba mendorong Leo dengan sekuat tenaga. Dengan cepat Leo segera menangkap kedua tangan Hongbin. Panik, Hongbin berniat mengigit tangan Leo. Namun ia tersentak ketika dengan cepat Leo berhasil mengunci kedua tangannya di atas kepala.

Hongbin memberontak mencoba meloloskan diri, namun Leo tidak akan pernah membiarkan Hongbin lolos darinya.

"Hyung, lepaskan aku"

"Jangan harap"

Hongbin terus memberontak sekuat tenaga, namun usahanya sia-sia. Tidak sedikitpun Leo mengendurkan cengkramannya. Akhirnya Hongbin menyerah, dan berhenti memberontak. Leo memejamkan matanya, dan terengah-engah. Begitu lelahnya ia mencoba menangkap Hongbin. Tapi setidaknya sekarang ia berhasil mengunci Hongbin dalam genggamannya, siap-siap saja ia menerima hukumannya.

Menyuruhnya menyanyi di pinggir jalan dengan sebelah kaki terangkat sepertinya bagus.

Huahahaha...

Perlahan Leo kembali membuka matanya, ia menatap Hongbin yang berada di bawah tubuhnya.

Deg

Deg

Leo tertegun. Demi celana Ravi yang tidak pernah di cuci, Leo bersumpah bahwa pemandangan yang sedang di lihatnya saat ini adalah pemandangan terindah.

Hongbin terengah-engah di bawah tubuhnya, poninya jatuh di atas dahinya yang berkeringat, bibir merah mudanya sedikit terbuka ketika menghirup udara. Dan jangan lupakan bajunya yang kebesaran sedikit melorot, memperlihat kan bahu putihnya yang mulus.

Cantik, sangat cantik.

Ohh... Nikmat Tuhan mana yang kami dustakan.

Leo terdiam, menatap Hongbin yang masih terengah di bawahnya. Tatapan keduanya bertemu. Mencoba saling menyelami kepingan hazel masing-masing. Mencari sesuatu yang keduanya pun tak tahu 'apa itu'. Setiap detik berlalu, keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Seolah terhipnotis, tiba-tiba Leo mendekatkan wajahnya, menepis setiap jarak yang ada. Hidung keduanya bersentuhan, bibir Leo siap menempel pada bibir merah muda di bawahnya. Yang lebih tua memejamkan matanya, bibir keduanya bersentu_

.

.

.

.

"KAMI PULANGGGG. LEO HYUNG, HONGBIN-AH DI MANA KALIAN?"

_han.

What the fuck!

Dengan cepat Leo menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hongbin. Keduanya melongo, saling berpandangan. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Leo hyunggg, Hongbinnnn... dimana kalian berdua? Kami sudah pulang"

Hongbin mengerjap pelan, kesadarannya tiba-tiba pulih sepenuhnya. Dengan cepat dia segera mendorong Leo dari atas tubuhnya, menyebabkan Leo jatuh terjerembab di lantai karena tidak siap dengan dorongan Hongbin. Tanpa buang-buang waktu Hongbin segera berlari pergi, bermaksud mencari perlindungan dari member lain.

"Huaaaa... Hyung tolong aku" melihat Hongbin yang berhasil kabur, Leo menggeram marah.

"HONGBIN KEMBALI"

.

.

.

.

Hongbin pikir itu adalah usaha terakhir Leo untuk menerrornya, tapi ternyata ia salah.

Hongbin terbelalak kaget, ia menatap horror pada sosok Leo yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil menyeringai lebar. Hongbin menelan salivanya gugup.

"Mati aku" Batinnya panik.

Perlahan-lahan Leo melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, ia menutup pintu di belakangnya secara perlahan tanpa memutus kontak mata dengan Hongbin.

"H-hyung, sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya kau pergi jalan-jalan bersama member lain?" Hongbin tertawa canggung, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berhenti merasa gugup dan panik.

Leo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hongbin, ia menyeringai. Suara pintu yang di kunci membuat jantung Hongbin seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Hyung, a-apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya" Kepanikan Hongbin membuat seringaian Leo semakin bertambah lebar.

"Tentu saja, agar kau tidak dapat lari dari hukuman mu" ucap Leo dengan nada suara yang berbahaya. Kedua bola mata Hongbin terbelalak lebar, mulutnya terbuka tak percaya.

Wh-what?

Leo sudah gila.

"Hyung, buka kembali pintunya" Hongbin merengek dan menghampiri Leo, bermaksud merebut kunci pintu yang berada di tangan yang lebih tua. Namun belum sempat Hongbin merebutnya, Leo sudah terlebih dahulu membuang kunci tersebut entah kemana. Kedua bola mata besar Hongbin melotot nyaris keluar, tak percaya dengan tindakan salah satu hyung nya ini.

"Hyuuungg, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hongbin berteriak panik, yang hanya di balas oleh seringaian Leo.

"Kau menghilangkan kuncinya hyung, sekarang bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini?"

Baru saja Hongbin berniat mencari kunci yang di lemparkan Leo, namun pergerakan nya terhenti ketika Leo menahan kedua tangannya dari belakang, dan mencekal setiap pergerakannya. Hongbin semakin panik tak terkendali.

"Ya ya ya... Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku" Hongbin memberontak dalam cengkeraman Leo, mencoba meloloskan diri. Namun Leo mengeratkan cengkramannya, Hongbin meringis pelan.

"Berhentilah bergerak Hongbin, dan terima hukumanmu" Leo berbisik dengan suara rendah di telinga Hongbin, membuat sang empunya merinding ketakutan.

"Hyu-hyung... Ahh" Hongbin membelalak kaget, ia merasakan organ tak bertulang Leo menelusuri lehernya, memjilat, dan memberikan kecupam-kecupan kecil. Hongbin mendesah pelan.

"Hyung... Ahh... Apa yang ahhh, tidak... Lepaskan ahh" Hongbin semakin memberontak keras. Ia menggelinjang geli dan terus mendesah ketika Leo terus memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di daerah sensitive nya.

"Ahh... Hyu-hyung, LEPASKAN"

Hongbin berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Leo, setelah menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Leo. Ia melangkah mundur, menatap Leo dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia terengah-engah, nafasnya memburu seolah Hongbin baru saja berlari 100 km per menit.

"Ke-kenapa, kenapa hyung?" Tanya Hongbin tak mengerti. Mau berapa kali di pikirkan pun Hongbin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Leo lakukan padanya. Leo tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja, untuk memberikan mu hukuman" jawab Leo tanpa beban. Hongbin menggeleng tak percaya.

Leo sudah benar-benar tidak waras pikirnya.

Perlahan Leo melangkah mendekati Hongbin. "Jadi, bisakah kau diam dan terima hukumanmu"

Hongbin tersentak kaget, ia bergerak mundur mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Leo. Namun tanpa sengaja (lagi) ia tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri, dan menyebabkan ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Hongbin memekik kecil, dan jatuh terbaring di tempat tidur. Baru saja ia akan bergerak bangun, ketika tiba-tiba Leo menindih tubuhnya dan mencengkram kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Kedua mata besar Hongbin membola.

"Hyu-hyung" Leo menyeringai melihat Hongbin yang ketakutan di bawah tubuhnya.

Leo merendahkan tubuhnya, membuat dada keduanya bersentuhan. Hongbin terkesiap. Lelaki yang lebih tua menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Hongbin, membuat yang lebih muda merasa merinding saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Leo yang menerpa kulit lehernya.

"Jadi, kau masih mau macam-macam denganku?" Suara rendah Leo di telinganya membuat Hongbin menelan ludahnya gugup. Dengan susah payah ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak, maafkan aku hyung. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi. Maafkan aku, please... Tolong lepaskan aku"

Hongbin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takut di setiap katanya, ia tidak tahu bahwa reaksinya itu malah membuat Leo senang. Lelaki yang berada di atas tubuhnya tersenyum miring.

"Sayang sekali" Leo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hongbin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir keduanya nyaris bersentuhan. Hongbin menahan napas dengan gugup.

"Semua sudah terlambat" bisik Leo tepat didepan bibir merah mudanya. Hongbin merasa tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar, ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Leo di atas belahan bibirnya yang terkatup rapat.

"Sekarang, terima hukumanmu"

Dan Hongbin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memekik pelan ketika tiba-tiba saja Leo meraup bibirnya, kedua bola matanya membesar.

"Hmmpptt..."

Hongbin mencoba memberontak , namun tidak berhasil. Cengkraman Leo pada kedua tangannya terlalu kuat, ia tidak bisa melarikan diri. Hongbin memejamkan matanya dengan begitu rapat, dan sesekali mendesah tertahan ketika Leo menghisap bibirnya terlalu kuat.

Leo telah mengubah semua pemikiran tentang hukuman yang ingin ia berikan untuk Hongbin. Awalnya ia pikir menyuruh Hongbin menjadi pelayannya selama 1 bulan saja sudah cukup. Namun kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu benar-benar mengubah segalanya.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan ekspresi wajah yang tak berdaya Hongbin ketika berada di bawah tubuhnya, dan itu membuatnya gila.

Dan tidak mungkin ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ketika Drom sedang sepi, di mana akan hanya ada dirinya dan Hongbin.

Khekhekhe!

Leo menyesap bibir di bawah Hongbin dengan penuh nafsu. Ia menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit bibir Hongbin. Membuat sang empunya tidak bisa berhenti mendesah dan memekik pelan dalam ciumannya. Hongbin yang tidak bisa melawan hanya bisa pasrah dibawah tubuhnya.

Drrttt... Drrttt...

Ponsel Leo bergetar dalam saku celananya, namun ia mengabaikan nya dan lebih memilih fokus pada bibir pemuda di bawahnya.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Leo mengutuk pelan dan melepaskan ciumannya, ia mengangkat teleponnya dengan kesal.

"Apa?" Ucapnya dengan nada luar biasa kesal.

"Ya, Leo-ah ada apa dengan mu?" Leo menghela nafas berat.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Ada apa Hakyeon hyung?"

"Ah... Begini, kami akan pulang beberapa menit lagi. Apakah kau tidak ingin menitip sesuatu sebelum kami pulang?"

Leo berdecak kesal, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hongbin. Pemuda di bawahnya sedang terengah-engah, ia mencoba meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Hongbin merasa tak punya tenaga lagi, ciuman Leo membuat tubuhnya lemas. Bibir merah nya membengkak, ada saliva entah milik siapa meluncur melewati dagunya. Mulutnya menutup dan terbuka seperti ikan Koi untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Leo terpaku, pemandangan yang sangat mengoda. Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ya... Leo, kau masih di sana? Kau mendengarku?" Teriakan Hakyeon dari dalam telpon menyadarkan Leo dari fantasi singkatnya.

"Ya, hyung. Aku tidak butuh apapun. Sudah dulu ya, aku sibuk. Jangan pulang cepat-cepat" Dan setelah mengakhiri ucapannya, Leo memutuskan sambungan telepon begitu saja. Ia kembali menatap Hongbin dan menyeringai.

"Baik, waktunya hanya sedikit. Ayo kita mulai"

Hongbin mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Leo. Namun sedetik kemudian ia terbelalak kaget ketika merasakan kedua tangan Leo mencoba membuka celananya.

"Hyu-hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Dengan panik Hongbin segera memegang kedua tangan Leo. Leo berdecak kesal.

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hongbin dan malah mencium nya dalam-dalam. Hongbin memekik ketika Leo menyesap bibirnya dengan kuat. Sebelah tangannya bergerak mengunci kedua tangan Hongbin yang mencoba kembali mendorongnya.

Mata Hongbin terpejam ketika lidah terlatih Leo mengeksplorasi semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Terlalu fokus pada ciuman Leo, Hongbin tidak sadar bahwa Leo sudah berhasil menanggalkan celananya dan melemparkannya sembarang.

Hongbin tersentak dan segera membuka kedua matanya ketika merasakan sebelah tangan Leo mengelus pahanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia kembali memberontak, namun tetap tidak berhasil.

Leo melepaskan ciumannya. Hongbin benar-benar terlihat kacau di bawahnya. Bajunya yg kusut, tatanan rambut yang berantakan, bibir merah menggoda yang membengkak, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, kedua bola mata besarnya yang sayu, dan yang lebih penting... Hongbin tidak memakai celana.

Oh God, santapannya malam ini pasti akan benar-benar nikmat.

Leo menjilat bibir bawahnya, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi ia segera membuka celananya. Hongbin tersentak dan meringsut menjauh. Namun Leo yang sudah berhasil melepas celananya segera menarik kaki Hongbin, membuatnya memekik terkejut.

Leo mengangkat Hongbin agar duduk di pangkuannya, membuat benda kebanggaan milik keduanya bertabrakan dan menghasilkan sensasi nikmat tersendiri. Tanpa sadar, keduanya mendesah pelan. Leo menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Hongbin, ia memberikan jilatan-jilatan kecil disana. Tanpa sadar Hongbin mendongakkan kepalanya, mempermudah Leo untuk mencumbui lehernya. Ia mendesah pelan, dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Leo.

"Shh... Hyung ahh"

Bibir Leo menyentuh titik sensitive Hongbin di lehernya. Membuat sang empunya tidak bisa berhenti mendesah pelan karena sentuhannya.

"AAHHH... hyung" Hongbin mendesah keras ketika Leo menghisap lehernya dan memberikan tanda merah disana. Ciuman Leo turun menuju bahunya yang sedikit terekpos, ia memberikan tanda kemerahan disana.

"Hyung... Ahh"

Hongbin memejamkan matanya, dan terus mendesah. Ia mulai menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Leo berikan padanya.

"Hyuhh... Hhh ahh... UGGHH"

Kedua mata Hongbin terbuka lebar ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda tumpul menyentuh lubangnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong dada Leo, dan mencoba bangkit dari pangkuan lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Hyung, jangan gila. Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Teriak Hongbin panik mencoba meloloskan diri.

"Diam Hongbin, jangan banyak bergerak. Kita harus segera menyelesaikannya" Ucap Leo, ia menggeram marah dan menahan pinggang Hongbin dengan kedua tangannya agar kembali duduk. Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau, lepaskan aku hyung"

Leo tidak menggubris perkataan Hongbin. Ia mengacuhkan permintaan Hongbin untuk melepaskannya, Leo bahkan tidak memperdulikan Hongbin yang sedang merasa ketakutan karena nya.

"Hyuuungg, lep... UAAGGHH"

Hongbin berteriak nyaring ketika tanpa persiapan apapun, Leo memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang Hongbin. Leo menggeram nikmat, ia memejamkan matanya, mencengkeram pinggang Hongbin dan tanpa perasaan kembali memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam.

Hongbin mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kedua mata tertutup, ia menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga ketika lubangnya di terobos dengan paksa. Kuku jarinya mencakar bahu Leo, membuat sang empunya mendesis pelan.

"Ughh... Kauu ketat Hongbin"

Leo terengah-engah, kejantanannya telah masuk dengan sempurna dalam lubang Hongbin. Ia tidak tahan, rasanya begitu luar biasa. Hongbin sangat ketat dan nikmat.

"Hiks... Hiks... Sakit hyung"

Hongbin terisak pelan, lelehan air mata meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Bagian bawahnya begitu sakit, ia merasa seakan di belah menjadi dua. Leo menangkup pipi basah Hongbin dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mencium jejak air mata Hongbin, rahangnya, dagu, lalu turun dan kembali menghisap leher Hongbin menambah tanda merah buatannya.

"Rileks Hongbin, rileks" Ucapnya pelan mencoba menenagkan Hongbin yang terus menangis kesakitan.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Hongbin pun kembali tenang. Leo menarik kepala Hongbin mendekat dan menciumnya.

"Hmmpptt..." Hongbin mendesah tertahan ketika Leo mulai bergerak mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya secara perlahan.

"Hahh... Hyunghh ahh ahh"

Hongbin terus mendesah keras ketika Leo melepaskan ciumannya. Ia memeluk leher Leo, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu yang lebih tua. Peluh membanjiri tubuh keduanya, suara kulit yang beradu memenuhi setiap sudut kamar. Leo terus membanting kejantanannya dalam lubang Hongbin dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hongbin mendesah antara sakit dan nikmat.

"HUAAHH, disana... Disana hyung AHH AHHH"

Hongbin menjerit dan mendesah semakin keras ketika Leo menyentuh sweetpot nya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan terus mendesah keras.

"Ah ah ah!"

Leo terus membanting kejantanannya pada sweetpot Hongbin dengan brutal. Ia melebarkan paha Hongbin agar kejantanannya dapat masuk lebih dalam. Tubuh Hongbin terlonjak-lonjak dalam pangkuan Leo ketika lelaki yang lebih tua memper cepat sodokannya dalam lubang Hongbin.

"Leohh hyunghh... Hahh ahh"

"Terus panggil namaku Hongbin"

Leo menyingkap baju Hongbin yang sudah basah oleh keringat sampai batas leher, kemudian ia menyesap kedua puting Hongbin dengan kuat secara bergiliran, membuat Hongbin semakin meracau tidak jelas. Sementara tangannya yang bebas mengocok kejantanan Hongbin dibawah sana. Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya, ini terlalu banyak. Hongbin tidak bisa menahan semua kenikmatan yang Leo berikan padanya. Tubuhnya terasa bergejolak dan ingin meledak.

"A-Aghh" Hongbin menjerit ketika Leo mengigit putingnya, sehingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan disana.

Kejantanan Hongbin berkedut-kedut ditangan Leo, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia sampai. Leo berhenti bermain dengan puting Hongbin, dan dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, ia fokus menaik turunkan pinggul Hongbin memasuki kejantanannya dengan lebih dalam dan lebih cepat. Erangan keduanya saling susul menyusul memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan.

"Ahh ahh.. Leo hyung ahh.. ahh nn.. hh-ahh"

Hongbin mendesah semakin keras setiap detiknya, ini pertama kalinya ia berhubungan sex, dan rasanya sungguh luar biasa.

"Ugh.. Leo hyu-ahh.. aku.. ahh.. akan... akan ahh.. nhh"

Hongbin menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kejantanannya yang berkedut-kedut di tangan Leo. Kedua bola matanya membesar. Leo semakin kencang mengocok kejantanan Hongbin, sehingga membuat pemiliknya kelimpungan. Hongbin merasa perutnya bergejolak, kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ia merasakan sesuatu akan menyembur dengan kencang dari kejantanannya yang sedang dikocok Leo. Dengan mata terpejam, Hongbin menjerit keras memanggil nama Leo, ketika cairan keluar dengan deras dari kejantanannya hingga membasahi tangan dan pakaian Leo.

"Leo hyung"

Tubuh Hongbin terasa lemas setelah pasca klimak, energy nya seolah terkuras habis. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Leo. Membiarkan tubuh lemasnya bertopang pada Leo yang masih sibuk mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya di bawah sana demi mencapai kebebasannga sendiri.

"Hongbin"

Leo menggeram ketika mencapai klimaknya, ia menyemprotkan cairannya didalam tubuh Hongbin. Leo memejamkan matanya, meresapi kenikmatan yang sedang dirasakannya pasca klimaks. Leo terengah-engah, ia dapat merasakan cairan semennya meleleh keluar dari lubang Hongbin membasahi pahanya. Sekarang tubuh keduanya begitu kacau; nafas yang tak beraturan, rambut yang berantakan, tubuh yang lengket oleh keringat dan cairan.

Setelah berhasil mengontrol nafasnya, Leo mencoba mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam lubang Hongbin. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Hongbin ambruk tak sadarkan diri ditempat tidur, Leo menatapnya terkejut.

.

.

.

.

"Ughh" Hongbin membuka matanya secara perlahan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba bangkit, namun rasa sakit di bawah tubuhnya menghentikan segala pergerakannya.

"Ughh.. s-sakit" sambil meringis pelan, Hongbin kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Perlahan rona merah samar muncul menghiasi pipinya ketika ia berhasil mengingat kejadian semalam padanya. Hongbin menggelengkan kepala mencoba mengusir semua bayangan tidak senono yang dilakukannya bersama Leo tadi malam.

"Kau sudah bangun" Hongbin terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara Leo. Ia meringis pelan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak"

Hongbin menelan ludahnya ketika melihat Leo berjalan menghampirinya, ia mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Hongbin baru sadar bahwa ia kembali memakai pakaian lengkap.

"Hyu-hyung" Hongbin berbicara gugup ketika Leo duduk disampingnya.

"Maa-maafkan aku, aku berjanji tidak akan membuat ulah lagi. Tolong jangan hukum aku lagi" Ucap Hongbin mencicit kecil, Leo tersenyum miring.

"Hukuman? Hukuman apa?" Tanya Leo dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Hongbin mengerjap pelan.

"Trus yang tadi malam itu apa?" Tanyanya pelan. Leo menyeringai.

"Yang tadi malam itu bukan hukumanmu" Kedua bola mata Hongbin membola sempurna.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Leo menyeringai semakin lebar dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hongbin, ia berbisik pelan di telinga Hongbin.

"Hukumanmu yang sebenarnya adalah, Kau_

.

.

.

.

_harus menjadi milikku selamanya"

Dan setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya Leo meraup bibir Hongbin dengan ganas. Hongbin terbelalak dan memekik kecil, tidak menyangka ulahnya yang membuat Leo marah akan berakhir seperti ini.

.

.

.

The And.

.

.

.

Ini ff request-san temn, gk tau bagus atau enggak xD yg penting udah berusaha aja kkk~

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau mampir, tolong beri kritik dan sarannya!


End file.
